


"Kyoya, I have fallen for you"

by SohZohTheCloakist



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Haruhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SohZohTheCloakist/pseuds/SohZohTheCloakist
Summary: In which Tamaki and Kyoya get together and the host club has their on going shenanigans
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 7





	"Kyoya, I have fallen for you"

As the host club doors closed for the evening, the final guest has left, there was a sigh of relief. The extravagant host club of Ouran Academy loved what they did yes, but some days were just slow and boring. 

Brief silence filled the room, the all stared off making sure the footsteps of the women they had just entertained were gone. 

Haruhi was first to break the quiet, "Would everyone get changed? I would like to go home soon, I need to make dinner." 

"Yeah of course," Kyoya held back a sigh like the rest of the club . Though he wasn't one to admit so, but he didn't much enjoy boring atmospheres.

The boys shuffled into the yellow curtained changing room. It didn't take long for all of them to regroup at one of the large tables that they had.

"Tamaki have you decided what we will do next in regards for a theme?" This was a common place question as they tended to do one scene/ theme a week and Kyoya needed to place orders for renting and purchasing.

The blonde "prince" thought for a moment, "What if we were jocks and our guests could be our little cheerleaders!"

"I will get the orders place by Friday," Kyoya immediately started writing and crunching numbers.

"Good job today men, see you all tomorrow!" Tamaki shouted as everyone left. Tamaki was about to leave as well but something shiny caught his eye.

He wandered to the table it was near and saw a small broken paperclip. Tamaki inspected the sharp steel, it had small scratches and shoe prints on it. With out much thought the blonde shoved it in his pocket with other found items he has collected through out the day. 

The small jingle of a metal backing to a pin, the sad busted paperclip, and a zipper from a school bag, gave Tamaki a smile on his face. He was excited to add the seemingly mundane objects to his collection.

When the Suoh heir arrived home he went to his inordinate jewelry box. The purple base and gold trim only added to the excessiveness of just a collection box. It managed to stand out even in the large fancy bedroom. It didn't take up a lot of space but even then it caught ones eye as you walked in.

He opened the jewelry box. The small bits and bobbles already inside were piled up into a haphazard rows. The items included but not limited to, pieces of broken glass, a run over battery, an old button, and a singular earring. He added his new things, grinning at the growth of his collection.

No one knew of the collection, Tamaki knew he'd get made fun of for it. He could already picture the twins going into a laughing fit over the discovery. Shivering at the thought of embarrassment, he closed the box and went to go change.


End file.
